Company on the Side
by LolaLot
Summary: Bits and pieces of my various stories, including Under the Moon's Eye, that either never made it into a real chapter due to constraints or simply because they are alternate options and cannot co-exist within their respective universes. A series of one-shots, if you will.
1. B1: Under the Moon's Eye Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! I am posting this as a 'side thing' for a little fun. Every now and then when I write a scene, there's always this one other way I think it could go towards. Sometimes, I go that way. Others, I stay on plan! I guess you can expect some lemons. The mind strays often when I am writing KakaSaku...

The first one is from Under the Moon's Eye, but this isn't restricted to any of my stories, so something from Porcelain will most likely pop up sooner or later.

If you haven't read Under the Moon's Eye, you can find it on Amrun's profile!

Anyway, enjoy!

Blooper no1: Prologue (A Game of Cards) of Under the Moon's Eye, co-written by myself and Amrun.

…

"Is it over?" Kakashi questioned, eyes locked with the Uchiha's.

Sasuke's silent nod released the iron grip on Sakura and Kakashi's hearts, causing them to plop down where they kneeled in exhaustion.

While the duo relished in their newfound relief, Sasuke stood and scanned the idea, hands balling into fists at his sides.

After throwing a glance at their companion, Sakura and Kakashi's eyes met in a hurry, wide and quivering, the same horrid scene playing in their minds.

"No." Sakura shook her head. "No."

When Sakura's body sprang up, Kakashi's followed fluidly, repeating her steps until he was ahead of her.

They both knew - as soon as Kakashi's sprint had slowed to a sluggish and heavy pace, before he caught Sakura in his arms and trapped her there, keeping her from throwing herself at him.

Solemn, Sasuke walked past them, his own feet leaden regardless of the emptiness in his dark eyes.

Quietly, he kneeled by his friend and remained silent.

Sakura's knees buckled and her weight collapsed in her sensei's arms. As desperate and broken, his grip on her flak jacket tightened, trembled.

"No," Sakura cried brokenly.

Sasuke brushed his palm over his friend's eyes, closing them for the last time so he could finally rest.

"No!" Sakura shouted in Kakashi's chest, fighting his hold on her body. "No!"

When the shuffling noise of a moving body reached their ears, neither Sakura nor Kakashi reacted.

"You guys totally fell for it!"

With everyone's eyes going as round as large as oranges, it wasn't hard to tell that each of their hearts stopped for a full minute and nobody could react.

Naruto was sitting up, staring at all of them with a grin so wide he might very well break his jaw.

Hands trembling, Sasuke reached for Naruto's collar. "You…"

Once he'd balled his fists into the fabric of Naruto's shirt, Sasuke shook him violently. "You brainless bastard!"

Naruto's head wobbled back and forth and he squealed, struggling against Sasuke's hold. "It was just a joke! Let go!"

"A joke?!" Sakura screeched, pushing Kakashi away with an unplanned burst of strength that sent him tumbling back a few steps until he fell straight on his bum. Eyes burning, she walked towards him, stretching her arm. "I'll show you a joke!"

Most likely deciding that Sakura could exact a better punishment, Sasuke dropped Naruto like a hot potato and moved away.

"Eh?" Naruto crawled away from her, waving one hand in front of him frantically. "Don't be so serious, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura only growled, gathering chakra into her fist.

"You're scaring me, Sakura-chan!"

"You'll wish you were dead!" Sakura shouted, landing the first punch. "You dumbass!"

Kakashi, still on the ground and a safe distance away, scratched the side of his head, all to glad to be nowhere close Sakura.

"Things never change, do they?" he chuckled, throwing a glance Sasuke's way.

Sasuke only stared at Sakura, no doubt surprised by the insane strength she had gained in the last few years.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed, rolling into a ball on the ground. "Please!"


	2. T1: Under the Moon's Eye Prologue

**A/N:** Turns out I'm using this less than I thought I would! Oh well. Inspiration struck and here's a little tidbit that I wrote for Moon. It is from Sasuke's POV, right after the prologue. I can never get enough of writing Sasuke in Moon!

* * *

Sasuke stood, the world around him spinning in a haze of red. The empty buzz of the air rang in his ears - a maddening sound he could only try to snuff out by pressing his palms to his head. Sakura still wailed behind him, but Kakashi was silent, ever so the contrast of Sakura. Sasuke turned his body towards them, his vision clouding with more streaks of blood that swirled and pooled together thicker. Marred in red, Sakura and Kakashi clutched at each other, tears staining both their faces. Sakura's mouth moved and moved, but Sasuke didn't listen. Instead, he looked down at his blood-stained arms, so deeply stained. So much blood could never be cleansed from him.

Arms dropping to his side, Sasuke's eyes scanned his surroundings haphazardly. Cocoons, craters, bodies, death, _blood_. A howl burst from his lungs, ragged and scratching at his already sore throat.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke dropped on all fours. His stomach churned and churned and it was no surprise to him when he retched.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called again from his side, a hand on his shoulder he hadn't realized the presence of before now. "It's okay."

Falling on his side, Sasuke let his head roll back. Together with the blue sky, Sakura's green eyes and pink hair colored his sight. Her voice resonated in his ears, certain and solid. Her palms glew and neared his eyes, but Sasuke caught them swiftly, for he remembered those hands turning a deadly intention towards him once - yet, she could never bring herself to harm him, not even now.

_It's okay_, she said. _It's okay._

Sasuke's fingers loosened around her wrists until they slipped and rested by his sides. Despite desperately trying not to give into the darkness that claimed his sight, Sasuke let his eyes slide shut, lulled by Sakura's conviction that he wasn't beyond her grasp, not even now.


End file.
